Nag Hammadigeschriften
De Nag Hammadigeschriften zijn een verzameling teksten uit de begintijd van het christendom die in 1945 gevonden werden in Midden-Egypte in het plaatsje Nag Hammadi (Arabisch: نجع حمادي, transliteratie: Nadj` Hammadi; in de Klassieke Oudheid Chenoboskion, Grieks χηνοβόσκιον, genoemd). In 1945 vond een boer deze geschriften in een kruik op een begraafplaats van een tot ruïne vervallen klooster. Men veronderstelt dat deze verzameling geschriften deel uitmaakte van de bibliotheek van een vroeg-christelijk Pachomiaans klooster. De gevonden teksten dateren uit de 1e eeuw tot 4e eeuw. Ze zijn in het Koptisch geschreven op papyrus en gebonden in leren kaften. Er zijn 13 boeken. Zo’n gebonden boek wordt een codex genoemd. Sommige teksten zijn geheel compleet, van andere zijn er alleen losse fragmenten. De teksten kwamen uiteindelijk terecht in het Koptisch Museum in Caïro, waar ze nog steeds zijn. In 1977 verscheen een vertaling in het Engels. Er zijn 51 verschillende teksten. Daarvan waren er 41 tot dan toe onbekend, al wist men van sommige wel dat ze bestaan hadden omdat ze geciteerd werden door wel bekende schrijvers uit de eerste eeuwen. De meeste teksten zijn ontstaan in een gnostiek milieu (of stonden onder redactie van gnostici), maar er zijn ook enkele hermetische geschriften en een fragment uit de Republiek van Plato. Voor zover de teksten betrekking hebben op het christendom, gaat het om geschriften die apocrief zijn verklaard, en daarom geen deel uitmaken van het Nieuwe Testament. De Nag Hammadigeschriften zijn niet dezelfde als de Dode Zeerollen, gevonden bij Qumran op de Westelijke Jordaanoever. De Nag Hammaditeksten zijn nu de belangrijkste bron voor onderzoek naar de gnosis en de relatie tussen gnostiek en het vroege christendom. Achtergrond tot de begraving van de geschriften In de vierde eeuw ontstonden er religieuze spanningen in en rond Alexandrië omdat het orthodoxe christendom zich versterkt profileerde tegen de heterodoxe stromingen en tegen het neoplatonisme. In het jaar 367 werd door de bisschop van Alexandrië Athanasius zijn 39ste zogenaamde paasbrief opgesteld, waarin voor het eerst de volledige canon van het Nieuwe Testament zoals dat nu bestaat werd opgeschreven. Theodorus, de opvolger van Pachomius en hoofd van de Pachomiaanse kloosters te Nag Hammadi en omgeving, vertaalde de paasbrief van zijn vriend Athanasius. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk aangedrongen op vernietiging van de volgens Athanasius niet-canonieke geschriften in zijn klooster. De meeste onderzoekers denken dat kloosterlingen uit Nag Hammadi als reactie daarop deze teksten uit de bibliotheek van hun klooster hebben verwijderd en in een kruik onder grond hebben gestopt, met de bedoeling de teksten te behouden in afwachting van betere tijden. In 1945 werden ze weer gevonden. De vondst Een boer, Muhammad Ali geheten, wonend in Nag Hammadi, in Egypte, was in 1945 bezig de vruchtbare aarde van een oud kerkhof in grote manden te laden met de bedoeling die daarna over zijn eigen akker uit te gaan strooien. Het oude kerkhof - dat allang niet meer in gebruik was - lag in de buurt van een ruïne, waarvan we ondertussen weten dat die van een klooster geweest moet zijn uit de eerste eeuwen na Christus. thumb|right|220px|Codex IV Tijdens zijn graafwerkzaamheden stuitte de boer plotseling op een grote aarden kruik. Hij vroeg zich af wat zich daarin zou kunnen bevinden. Muhammad vertelde dertig jaar later aan Gilles Quispel, hoogleraar aan de Universiteit van Utrecht, zijn verhaal: :In december 1945 heb ik de kruik gevonden bij de berg Hamra Dun. Rond zes uur 's morgens, toen ik aan het werk ging, vond ik deze kruik. En nadat ik hem gevonden had, kreeg ik het gevoel dat er wat in zat. Dus bewaarde ik de pot, en omdat het die ochtend koud was besloot ik hem achter te laten en later weer op te halen om te kijken wat erin zat. In feite ben ik diezelfde dag nog teruggegaan, en ik sloeg de kruik stuk. Maar eerst was ik een beetje bang, omdat er wel eens wat in zou kunnen zitten - een jinn, een boze geest. Ik was alleen toen ik de kruik stuk sloeg. Ik wilde wel dat mijn vrienden erbij zouden zijn. Nadat ik hem stukgeslagen had, ontdekte ik dat er boeken in zaten. Ik besloot mijn vrienden op te halen om het hun te vertellen. Wij waren met z'n zevenen en we beseften meteen dat dit iets te maken had met de christenen. En wij zeiden dat wij er eigenlijk totaal niets aan hadden - voor ons was het gewoon waardeloos. Dus heb ik het hier naar een geestelijk leider gebracht en deze zei dat wij er werkelijk niets mee konden doen. Voor ons was het gewoon rommel. Dus heb ik het mee naar huis genomen. Sommige boeken zijn verbrand en ik heb geprobeerd er een paar van te verkopen. Muhammad verdeelde later de boeken onder zijn vrienden. Ze ontdekten al snel dat er handel in die boeken zat. Een voor een verschenen ze op de zwarte markt van Egyptische antiquiteiten en langzaam druppelden ze de westerse wereld binnen. Ondertussen bevinden de meeste teksten zich in een museum in Caïro. Het heeft ongeveer dertig jaar geduurd, na de vondst, voordat al deze geschriften, althans wat er nog van over was, toegankelijk werden voor internationaal wetenschappelijk onderzoek. Vertalingen en uitgaven Oorspronkelijk in het Grieks geschreven zijn de Nag Hammadigeschriften later vertaald in het Koptisch en ze kennen daardoor nog vele Griekse leenwoorden. In 1984 is een integrale vertaling in het Engels verschenen, onder toezicht van de UNESCO, James M. Robinson, The Nag Hammadi Library in English. Inmiddels zijn deze geschriften ook in het Nederlands verkrijgbaar (Ankh-Hermes, vertalers: Jacob Slavenburg en Willem Glaudemans). Inhoud van de Nag-Hammadi-geschriften Tot de gnostiek uit de oudheid behoren bijvoorbeeld het "Evangelie van de Waarheid", het "Geheime boek van Johannes" en het "Gebed van de apostel Paulus". Ook bevond zich daartussen het Evangelie van Thomas, een verzameling uitspraken van Jezus, gericht tot zijn leerlingen en toegeschreven aan de apostel Thomas. Hieronder volgt een lijst van alle geschriften gesorteerd per codex: * Codex I ** NHC I.1 Gebed van Paulus de Apostel ** NHC I.2 Geheime boek van Jacobus ** NHC I.3 Evangelie der Waarheid ** NHC I.4 Verhandeling over de Opstanding ** NHC I.5 Drievoudige Verhandeling * Codex II ** NHC II.1 Geheime Boek van Johannes (lange versie) ** NHC II.2 Evangelie van Thomas ** NHC II.3 Evangelie naar Philippus ** NHC II.4 Het Wezen van de Machten ** NHC II.5 Oorsprong van de Wereld ** NHC II.6 Verhandeling over de Ziel ** NHC II.7 Boek van Thomas de Kampvechter * Codex III ** NHC III.1 Geheime Boek van Johannes (korte versie) ** NHC III.2 Heilige Boek van de Grote, Onzichtbare Geest ** NHC III.3 Eugnostus de Gezegende ** NHC III.4 Wijsheid van Jezus Christus ** NHC III.5 Gesprek met de Verlosser * Codex IV ** NHC IV.1 Geheime Boek van Johannes (lange versie) ** NHC IV.2 Heilige Boek van de Grote, Onzichtbare Geest * Codex V ** NHC V.1 Eugnostus de Gezegende ** NHC V.2 Openbaring van Paulus ** NHC V.3 Openbaring van Jacobus (1) ** NHC V.4 Openbaring van Jacobus (2) ** NHC V.5 Openbaring van Adam * Codex VI ** NHC VI.1 Handelingen van Petrus en de Twaalf Apostelen ** NHC VI.2 Donder: Volmaakt Bewustzijn ** NHC VI.3 Authentieke Leer ** NHC VI.4 Begrip van Onze Grote Kracht ** NHC VI.5Plato, de Staat (588b-589b) ** NHC VI.6 Verhandeling over de Achtste en Negende Hemelsfeer ** NHC VI.7 Dankgebed ** NHC VI.8 Asclepius * Codex VII ** NHC VII.1 Omschrijving van Sem ** NHC VII.2 Tweede Verhandeling over de Grote Seth ** NHC VII.3 Openbaring van Petrus ** NHC VII.4 Lessen van Sylvanus ** NHC VII.5 Drie Stèles van Seth * Codex VIII ** NHC VIII.1 Zostrianus ** NHC VIII.2 Brief van Petrus aan Filippus * Codex IX ** NHC IX.1 Melchizedek ** NHC IX.2 Begrip van Norea ** NHC IX.3 Getuigenis der Waarheid * Codex X ** NHC X.1 Marsanes * Codex XI ** NHC XI.1 Vetolking van de Gnosis ** NHC XI.2 Valentiniaanse verhandeling ** NHC XI.3 Allogenes ** NHC XI.4 Hypsiphrone * Codex XII ** NHC XII.1 Spreuken van Sextus ** NHC XII.2 Evangelie der waarheid ** Fragmenten * Codex XIII ** NHC XIII.1 Drievormige Eerste Gedachte ** NHC XIII.2 Oorsprong van de Wereld De Nag Hammadigeschriften zijn te verdelen in: # geschriften over Jezus Christus # geschriften over Hermes Trismegistus # scheppingsmythen # openbaringen # verlossingsteksten Geschriften over Jezus Christus (23) * Gebed van Paulus de Apostel * Geheime boek van Jacobus * Evangelie der Waarheid * Verhandeling over de Opstanding * Geheime Boek van Johannes * Evangelie van Thomas * Evangelie naar Philippus * Boek van Thomas de Kampvechter * Wijsheid van Jezus Christus * Gesprek met de Verlosser * Openbaring van Paulus * Openbaring van Jacobus (1) * Openbaring van Jacobus (2) * Handelingen van Petrus en de Twaalf Apostelen * Tweede Verhandeling over de Grote Seth * Openbaring van Petrus * Lessen van Sylvanus * Brief van Petrus aan Filippus * Getuigenis der Waarheid * Vetolking van de Gnosis * Valentiniaanse verhandeling Geschriften over Hermes Trismegistus (3) * Verhandeling over de Achtste en Negende Hemelsfeer * Dankgebed * Asclepius Scheppingsmythen (6) * Geheime boek van Johannes * Oorsprong van de Wereld * Het Wezen van de Machten * Heilige Boek van de Grote, Onzichtbare Geest * Eugnostus de Gezegende of Wijsheid van Jezus Christus * Drievoudige Verhandeling Openbaringen (7) * Openbaring van Adam * Allogenes * Marsanes * Melchizedek * Zostrianus * Hypsiphrone * Omschrijving van Sem Verlossingsteksten (8) * Drievormige Eerste Gedachte * Drie Stèles van Seth * Donder: Volmaakt Bewustzijn * Begrip van Norea * Verhandeling over de Ziel * Authentieke Leer * Begrip van Onze Grote Kracht * Spreuken van Sextus Overige fragmenten van Nag Hammadi * Plato, de Staat (588b-589b) Zie ook * Evangelie naar Judas Externe links The Nag Hammadi Library (Engelstalig) Lezing Jacob Slavenburg (Vertaler van het Engels in het Nederlands van de Nag Hammadi geschriften) categorie:Manuscript categorie:Apocrief boek Categorie:Archeologische vondst categorie:Oud-Egyptische literatuur categorie:Religieus document categorie:Gnosticisme af:Nag-Hammadi-geskrifte ar:مخطوطات نجع حمادي bg:Библиотека от Наг Хамади ca:Manuscrits de Nag Hammadi da:Nag Hammadi-teksterne de:Nag-Hammadi-Schriften el:Βιβλιοθήκη Ναγκ Χαμαντί en:Nag Hammadi library es:Manuscritos de Nag Hammadi fi:Nag Hammadin kirjasto fr:Bibliothèque de Nag Hammadi hu:Nag Hammadi-i lelet id:Perpustakaan Nag Hammadi it:Codici di Nag Hammâdi ja:ナグ・ハマディ写本 ko:나그함마디 문서 ml:നാഗ് ഹമ്മദി ഗ്രന്ഥശേഖരം pl:Biblioteka z Nag Hammadi pt:Anexo:Lista de livros apócrifos ru:Библиотека Наг-Хаммади sr:Библиотека Наг Хамади sv:Nag Hammadi-biblioteket th:หอสมุดนักฮัมมาดี zh:拿戈瑪第經集